


Watching Over

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menolly's thoughts aboard the ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over

She watches over the man in the hammock, her heart thumping as slowly as the lapping of the waves. Every time she sees him, she can feel the ache, just under her breastbone, that she had come so close to losing him. No matter what, she must find the strength to tell him, to show what she feels. If he had died with this unsaid, she could never have lived with the hurt. Resolved, she walks over, going under the sunscreen, wanting to say it now.

Zair cheeps a greeting, and she loses the confidence as her Master notices her.


End file.
